


Once Upon a Waning Moon

by Pearlinprocess



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlinprocess/pseuds/Pearlinprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baileywick/OC, explicit, 18+ only please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Waning Moon

(( Hey fellow Baileywick lovers! I assume you clicked mostly for him. Just to clear this up real quick though - I listed Cedric as the other character, and Cedric is in this story briefly, but this fic is not Cedric/Baileywick, if anyone didn't read the summary and is under that impression! This fic is Baileywick/my OC Sarah, who is Cedric's biological mother from my "Heart Series" fics. If you want to learn more about Sarah, the first story with most of the info about her is "That Which Warms the Frozen Heart".

Also this story is a LEMON, or sexually explicit! Personally I see it as more of a 'lime', but other people would probably say it's a lemon, so whatever, it's a lemon. XD ALRIGHT, without further ado - Onto the adorable maid and butler lovey-dovey times! x3 ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I didn't hear that, I didn't hear that, I did NOT hear that..." Baileywick continued to chant under his breath, barely able to carry the shaking tray and teapot. He was quite content to never recall hearing what he just had, but the second he walked into his room and shut the door behind him, he nearly dropped the tray anyways to find Cedric's dear and lovely mother, Sarah, whom he was currently courting, standing right behind him.

"Didn't hear what?" She inquired innocently, thankfully taking the tray from him before he spilled anymore of it. Since Baileywick was normally the perfect steward, Sarah of course noticed this strange behavior right away. "Are you alright, dear? You're shaking like a leaf in a storm!"

It was then that she noticed his burning red face, when he had tried to hide in futility by ducking around and shoving his head into his wardrobe, pretending to search for something. "I'm fine Sarah, but what on Earth are you doing in my room?"

She raised an eyebrow at his back as she laid down the tea-tray on his table. "You -invited- me here tonight, remember! If you mean why I let myself in, well, I assumed that when you gave me this master key," She patted the pocket that contained the key in question. "It was because you trusted me. Also, I figured that it would look less suspicious to let myself in, rather than wait outside for you and anyone else to happen upon. And I assume you would already know all that yourself - If you weren't so obviously flustered over something!"

She smirked as he tensed up and then sighed, pulling his reddened face out of the wardrobe. Sarah tried to be considerate of him, but she couldn't help but snicker at the drastic color, "Good heavens man, what did you SEE?"

He immediately looked away and denied, "N-Nothing! I didn't -see- anything at all!"

"Heard, then!" Sarah corrected herself, painfully accurate. "Come, Baileywick - I have worked in castles before. Things happen when people think they're alone, and they aren't always as clever about it as they hoped to be! Ohoho~!" She reached over, and playfully poked his shoulder. "Now, I'm no rumor-spreader, but surely you know that already. So won't you please tell me, Mister Baileywick~?" She implored sweetly, giving him those doe-eyes that had almost always worked before to get her things she wanted.

He sighed in reluctance and suffering. "-Trust- me, Sarah, you -really- don't want to know..."

She paused for just a short second, then snorted, "Well you pretty much just made it obvious, saying it like that! So it was my son and his princess, then? Ohoho~!"

Baileywick gawked back at her, scandalized. "Sarah!"

She crossed her arms back at him, "Oh, what? It's a natural part of being human!" Then she replaced her hands onto her hips. "Or it is for some people, anyways..."

Swallowing nervously, he turned his head to avoid her gaze once more. Sarah loved him dearly, and she loved him best for being the gentleman that he was - But on a few sparse occasions over the last few months, she had, while in the midst of kissing him and being kissed by him, tried to subtly express a desire for more than his lips. She would press in close, as close as she dared, until their heartbeats beat in harmony against each other.

Then, she would press in even closer still, until he could no longer ignore the fact that she was obviously doing so in order to give him a good, close feel of her bosom, which she secretly hoped would inspire him to be slightly less of a gentleman. He would let her do so for as long as he could convince himself it was still 'proper enough', and then pretend to excuse himself when it got too much to bear comfortably.

So he knew full well what she wanted from him, but a gift like that wasn't the same as a lily you simply pluck off the ground and give to someone, and Baileywick had long ago promised his equally proper father that he would wait until marriage to take a lady to bed. He had no intentions of breaking that promise either, even if finding the right woman had taken much longer than expected. But... No one had ever make him want to break that promise, as much as Sarah...

...Which was all the more reason he had to be so diligent!

Lightly clearing his throat, he tried to step around her, towards the table and their refreshments. "Ahem... Come Sarah, this tea won't stay hot if we dawdle much longer-"

But just as he was about to pass by her, she suddenly reached out, and closed her slender fingers around his wrist. "Baileywick, wait..."

Taking a shaking breath, he forced himself to turn towards her, the question clear in his eyes.

She in turn sought those eyes out with hers, and locked onto them, sliding her hand down to his, lacing their fingers together, and squeezing gently. "...I can live with my tea being lukewarm. Not my romances..." She finally whispered to him, quiet but passionate. The desire she was emanating nearly felt palpable enough to cut with a knife, much too obvious to ignore or shrug aside. Not anymore...

A gasp caught in his throat as he stared down at her. "B-But, Sarah, we promised-" He nervously tried to remind her, but she quickly cut him off.

"I promised only one thing, dear. And even that I'm reconsidering! It's not like we're some Spring chickens who need to worry about having a baby too early after the wedding, after all!" She smirked, then brought his hand up and patted it. "Now, I won't have it be said I don't keep the promises I do make - But if you're going to insist on a long courtship, well... You're going to have to court me!"

She laughed outright at the burning red blush on his face, and amended politely, "Well, that is, of course, if you really want to do so, the way I want you to... So, do you?" Stepping into his personal space, she pressed her bosom up against him as she squeezed his hand. "...Sir?"

A strong shiver went through him, hearing that. Early in their relationship, when they had just met, Sarah regularly referred to him as 'Mister Baileywick', or 'Sir'. Now it was well known, that 'Sir' only came into play when she -really- wanted something from him...

"But..." He stalled, sighing, but was too tempted to step away from her. "Sarah, we can't do that-"

"And we won't do -that-..." She assured him, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "But there's plenty else we -can- still do... Care to find out? After all, isn't that the point of courtship? To make sure one is, -completely- compatible...?"

He still didn't budge a single inch to move away from her, even though he continued to try to evade the question, "But it's so improper..."

She half-smirked and half-frowned as she stood up on the tips of her toes, and leaned her lips in against his earlobe, whispering, "Do you -really- care...?"

"I do!" He protested at once, but just as quickly amended, "But... I suppose... You're also right..."

"Right!" She chirped back, then promptly thereafter grinned like a Cheshire cat. And though he couldn't see it, somehow he could -feel- it... "So, if you wouldn't mind, my dear, I'd rather get on with it now - Neither the night nor either of us are particularly young, after all..."

With that said, she traced her lips over his jaw and to his mouth. It had been a long time since her younger days, but she distinctly remembered what a flirt she'd been as a teenager, and that gave her confidence with Baileywick, who she knew to be a virgin. She, on the other hand, had three boyfriends through her young adolescence, and although that might not seem like a lot, it was nothing to sneeze at either, in those days.

She hadn't gotten 'frisky' with all of those boys, though. Besides Cedric's father, only one other young man had ever 'been with' her like that. But even just two experiences was a world apart in difference from Baileywick, who came from a very strict and traditional family that placed extremely heavy emphasis on marriage and family, and the rules that bound the two.

So just as she reached his mouth, he pulled away. He had to know first, "Wait - Just what is it that you want to do...?"

Smiling at him and blushing, she put her hands around his lower back, and leaned her entire torso in against his. "Well... I was thinking we could do some of the things I did once as a schoolgirl..." She admitted, suddenly much shyer.

He, on the other hand, was becoming emboldened by his overwhelming curiosity. "What sort of things...?"

Though she loved to read now and again, Sarah had always been better still at learning things by demonstration, so she figured Baileywick probably would be too, and finally captured his mouth at last, pulling him with her as she led him over to a nearby wall. Once there, she pushed his back against the wall, and fetched one of her legs up against his thigh as she led their lips to dance.

Baileywick returned the kiss as best as he could, but it was hard to match her level of intensity and passion, and he was reserved due to his lack of experience. So instead, he leaned back against the wall and just let her take over. Gladly, she did so.

Lips locked, her hands roamed up and down his back, until she decided that she'd rather splay them across his chest. She did so, feeling the folds of that smart suit and the still rather toned body beneath, before reaching up and resting her hands on his shoulders. Squeezing her fingers gently but firmly, she absentmindedly massaged his shoulders while they kissed, as she often did after a long day of work.

Taking in a breath of relief as she kneaded the tired tendons and muscles beneath his stiff overcoat, Baileywick squeezed his arms around her waist, bringing her hips in closer. He was still self-conscious, even when alone in his own room, but it simply felt too incredible not to, and sure enough, just as he had imagined, Sarah only responded favorably.

Moaning quietly against the kiss, she pressed her hips back, a shiver going down her spine as she heard Baileywick let out a sharp gasp. Then, almost too curious for her own good, she began to slip one of her hands down from his shoulder, over his chest, to the large golden buttons that held his starchy, skin-tight clothes together. There, she began to pop them out of their clasps, one by one.

"S-Sarah?" Baileywick gasped, pulling away from their kiss momentarily. "What-?"

She blushed like a schoolgirl who had just got caught trying to cheat on her test, but she didn't look the least bit guilty for it. "It's alright, isn't it...?" She inquired shyly, leaning up to his ear and whispering, "You don't need your clothes completely off, you know - I can work with them on..." Then she pulled back and gave him a little smirk. "Please... Sir?"

Hearing that last word, a strong shudder traveled down his spine before dropping into the pit of his stomach. To be honest, that very issue had been one of his greatest hang-ups about finally letting himself or Sarah express their sexuality earlier. But now, with that information in mind, suddenly it seemed like a much more doable prospect. Baileywick had gotten used to being dressed in layers of tight, expensive clothing since childhood, so the prison of fabric, as annoying as it was starting to be right at this moment, was still desired to be kept more than not. He would simply feel too exposed without it.

But... Perhaps it would be fine, to loosen them up, just a bit... "I... I suppose it would be alright..." He forced himself to mutter back, both reluctant and eager at the same time.

"Ohoho~!" She giggled back, leaning her forehead against his collar as her fingers finally finished undoing all those fancy buttons. "Trust me, you won't regret it, my love..."

Pushing the folds of his coat apart, Sarah's fingers then found his waist-band, and promptly slipped beneath it, finding his half-flaccid manhood and cupping her palm over it. As she did so, Baileywick's back immediately went rigid against the wall behind him, his heartbeat pounding in his ears as her hand, soft-enough and womanly, but also slightly rough, wrinkled and calloused from a life full of domestic servitude, wrapped around his sex and gently squeezed.

"Mmm! A-Ah...!" His tongue insisted his lips let slip. His hands then traveled to her shoulders to rest, and to help hold himself up, as his knees suddenly felt much weaker than usual. "Good gracious...!"

"Good gracious, indeed..." Sarah whispered back to him, her hand suddenly stalling just as his member had begun reacting to it's attentions. Good lord, Baileywick and those tight-fitting clothes did an awfully good job at hiding -that- surprise...

Panting, he glanced down at her again, concerned. "What is it...?"

She blushed bright red as he asked that, and resumed her touches again. "Oh! Ohoho, nothing! I'm just a very lucky girl, is all~"

"Is that so...?" He smirked back at her, feeling his confidence surge. But then he quickly cut himself off again with a low-throated, "Oh...!" As she adjusted his member, pulling it upwards into a more comfortable spot against his stomach, and firmly wrapped her fingers around it.

"Yes, quite so!" She smirked right back, before burying her brow against his collar and resuming her exploration. The member in her hand was indeed a respectable size, shy but pulsing against her skin, and she could feel just a slight bit of sliminess at the tip, due to his desire for her ministrations. Rubbing her palm over and all around the head of his shaft, she used the lubrication to help reduce friction as she began to drag her hand slowly along his quivering, inexperienced member.

"Do you like that~?" She murmured in amusement as he inhaled and exhaled, quickly and irregularly, while she continued to rub, squeeze and stroke him. Currently, he barely had enough presence of mind to nod wordlessly back to her, so she didn't pressure him for a more articulate answer. Besides, she had her own desires to dwell upon, and suddenly a thought came across her that she just couldn't resist...

Slowly stopping her hand, she pulled it out out of his pants and looked at it, somewhat strangely. His eyes opened at once at the lack of sensation, and he glanced down at her worriedly, "S-Sarah? What-?" He began to ask, but then he choked on a gasp as she raised her palm to her mouth, stuck out her tongue, and dragged it across the skin, mixing her saliva with the fluids already present there.

Watching her with dumbfounded amazement and deep arousal, Baileywick gasped again, loudly, as she reached back into his waist-band and found his member again, wrapping her hand around him and using the newly acquired slickness to quicken the motions she was performing on him. The neat-freak butler normally would abhor behavior he deemed to be 'dirty' in any way, but as far as for what Sarah was doing to him, 'dirty' was his new favorite thing...

"Nn..." Leaning his head back against the wall, he bit down on the tip of his tongue and squeezed her shoulders, at once trying to ground himself, and at the same time, all too tempted to let his senses simply fly away. It seemed to be doing that anyways without his input, so he finally stopped thinking so much about it and let himself experience the gift that she was giving him, this expression of her love and desire for him.

Every motion she made brought him steadily closer to an edge of forever that he'd never come quite this close to before. Self-pleasure had always seen as shameful, idol behavior in his family, and he was always kept so busy that such an indulgence had been extremely rare and always besot with unwarranted guilt afterwards.

But there was no shame or guilt in this, even though they still weren't married. Despite understanding the propriety that was so important to Baileywick and many others, Sarah was still a very down-to-earth woman, and she never made claim to be anything but human. Her humanity in turn appealed to the human side of him, which stood naked within his stiff clothes, yearning to finally be free... Not yet, but soon, and for the meantime at least, he would indulge her and himself with this.

Reaching up with her free hand, she pulled his cravat free from his neck, and tossed it aside. She then reached up on her tip-toes, steadying her free hand on his shoulder, and began to kiss at the neck that was exposed beneath. This incidentally caused her bosom to press up against his chest, and between that and how her hand was sliding quickly and effortlessly up and down his member, it had him just about to literally lose his mind.

And then, abruptly, he did. He closed his eyes and let out a loud, ragged gasp of breath as his vision went white, as if swept away by foamy tides that pulled him out into the vast oceans of bliss and gratification. He drew in two, three more shuddering gasps, then on a whim, he reached for her jaw with one hand, nudging her to look up at him, and once she had, he pressed his lips to hers passionately, moaning quietly against her mouth as his seed spilled over her hand.

Holding him and letting him hold her, she kissed him back with all the same fervor as his member pulsed in her hand. She let him have a minute or two to enjoy himself, and gave him a few extra slow strokes to make sure that he was satisfied, before finally releasing him, and pulling her messy hand out of his clothes.

Shyly, she reached down and wiped the stuff on her hand off onto her apron, then took off the soiled apron and tossed it into a nearby hamper. Baileywick blushed while she did so, remembering the fire and brimstone speeches the Catholic priests from his childhood had hammered into him about 'not wasting one's seed'. But after finally seeing what all the fuss was about when it came to sex and 'sin', Baileywick could honestly say he didn't care a single bit about that anymore.

Once her hand was clean enough, she glanced back up at him with a smile, "There now - How was that?"

He smiled warmly back down at her, and kissed her again before nuzzling his cheek to hers. "Very good indeed, milady... And, I assume that it's your turn now...?" He added in a quiet but hopeful voice.

She immediately got caught up in a bright red blush, and looked to the side. "Oh! Ohoho, um, well..." She stammered back modestly, "You don't really have to..."

He immediately bristled up with distaste at that suggestion. "Sarah, I know you know that I'm nothing if not a gentleman. And would a gentleman accept such an offer from his lady? I think not..."

Tilting her head up by her chin, he pressed a deeply passionate kiss to her lips, before pulling back again and murmuring, "And, well... Since you're already in my room, why not come to my bed?"

Her eyes went wide, and her smile stretched into a grin as she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes -sir-!"

Reaching down, he hooked his arm under her buttocks and back, and hefted her up into his hold. She giggled like a blushing bride over it, and he carried her a few steps until he reached his bed, then laid her down on top of it. Climbing over her, he rested his legs on each side of hers, then reached down and kissed her again.

While she was distracted by his kiss, he hesitantly reached in between them and cupped a hand over one of her breasts. As soon as he'd done so, she placed her hand over his, and squeezed firmly, as if telling him, go on, I won't break...

Emboldened by her response, he squeezed the mound again through her dress. But the fabric that he'd normally insist stay on, was currently driving him absolutely mad, and so he leaned back and began to ask shyly, "Erm - Do you think we could...?"

Understanding, she reached up and began to undo the buttons on her dress, and as soon as she had done so, Baileywick slipped both of his hands in past the fabric and smoothed them over the bare mounds beneath. Bending down, he connected their lips, and she moaned against them as he gently squeezed.

He burned with a blush, parting from the kiss for just a few seconds to ask, "Do you like this?" Certainly the way she was always pressing her bosom to him when they embraced had to be some kind of hint...

And his perception was completely correct, as she nodded, and sighed, "Yes..." Before reaching up and covering both his hands, and squeezing them together. She had already been starting to feel tense and heated while she was touching him a moment ago, but now the heat was getting to the kind of levels that a girl from Arendelle normally didn't experience unless she was right next to a hearth-fire, due to him sitting right across her thighs and groin as he was.

Just as he was about to resume his lips to hers, she whispered up to him as her eyes closed, a little embarrassed at what she was about to admit, "Mister Baileywick... I've wanted to do this since the first moment I saw you..."

Baileywick paused as those words registered with him, and he gazed down at her before he went any further, wondering about the woman underneath him. She had become the mother of Enchancia's silly Royal Sorcerer when she was still barely more than just a girl herself, and, like him, had only now in her much later years finally found true love. So he couldn't help but also notice how when Sarah talked to the younger maids and, in general, other people younger than her, she tended to take a slightly sterner or 'no-nonsense' kind of tone. But when she talked to Baileywick, who was not just her senior at work but also nearly nine years her elder, she would usually have a slighter higher-pitched and sweeter, 'eager-to-please' voice, like...

He blushed to finally only now realize - Like a schoolgirl with a crush on her upperclassman...

Well, there was no sense in making her wait any longer. Moving off of her lap and sitting to the side of her, he took his hands back, wrapping one around her shoulders, and with the other, reaching down to her skirt and grabbing a fistful of it, pulling it up past her legs. A strong shiver went up and down her spine as he reached in semi-blindly through the folds of her clothes, just as she had done to him earlier, and slipped his hand into the band of her undergarments.

But then he stilled, and blushed. "Um..." He wasn't completely clueless, but the nervousness was still holding him back...

'Silly Catholic schoolboy! I certainly can't tell him my father was Protestant!' Sarah thought, smirked and rolled her eyes, reaching in with one of her hands to rescue him from the awkwardness. Leading him in between her legs, she pushed the digits into the slit of her sex, just past the womanly bud, and probing his fingertips into her wet, waiting opening. It had been so many years since she had last welcomed a man's touch, but there was certainly no way to mistake how very welcome Baileywick truly was...

Taking her initiative, he delved in further, slowly pushing his slender fingers upwards into her. It was sweltering, but also tantalizing, and fascinating - As if there was a miniature sun, a burning star, pulsing deep within her core.

Her mouth fell agape as she gasped, and then turned her head towards him, whispering hotly into his ear, "Oh, please, sir, more..."

"Your wish is my command..." He murmured back with a wide smile. He of course had never insisted anyone call him 'sir' before, but he adored how it sounded coming from her. It was apparent, this was special between them, and meant more than it usually did when spoken here, like this. On her lips, to him, it meant 'I love you' and 'I desire you' all at once. So he didn't feel guilty requesting of her, "Just keep calling me 'sir' like that..."

"Yes, -sir-..." She immediately replied in a needful mewl. "Just keep doing that, only, more..."

He obeyed gladly, reaching up into her with his fingers while he lowered his head down to kiss her neck and collar. Now and again he would pause, with his fingers fully immersed inside of her, and move the digits back and forth. When he did this she would clamp onto his hand, sending thrills back up along his arm.

But still the lady insisted, "More, Mister Baileywick..." Then, grinning and blushing bright red as a slightly wicked thought crossed her mind, she added in a whisper, "Here's a hint, love - If you're inclined to think something might be a little bit rough, well, that's rather what I like..."

He blushed deeply as well as he heard that, swallowing against a sudden thickness in his throat. "V-Very well, madam!" He nodded in understanding, and then, bracing his brow against the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and squeezing the other sholder, he began to thrust and jab his fingers inside.

As she predicted, the roughness didn't bother her at all, in fact, the exact opposite was the case. She let out a throaty, "Uhn!" Before quickly clamping her teeth down on her bottom lip to hush herself.

But it was a much more difficult feat to achieve now that Baileywick's careful sensibilities had finally been abandoned, and instead, replaced with a man possessed to please her, however she deemed necessary. He knew that she had told him this secret longing because she trusted him fully to withold judgment, and so he indulged her fully without comment as he dug his slightly curved digits into her swiftly and rather harshly.

She in turn threw her head back against the pillow in rapturous delirium as she reached down, giving herself the final sweeping touches she needed to send herself over the edge. Capturing his fingers, she subjected them to treatment just as harsh as he'd just given her, contracting almost cruelly-strong as she groaned a little louder than she meant to, "O-OH, Mister Baileywick, SIR-!"

Meanwhile, outside their door and in the hall, Cedric had been passing by, on his way to the kitchens to fetch Sofia a mug of hot chocolate before bed, as she had requested of him. But then suddenly, he heard a strange low sound that was very similar to the noises he and his wife were making earlier, and then his mother's voice called out, "OH, Mister Baileywick, SIR-!"

Blushing from head to toe and feeling more than a little queasy, Cedric clamped his hands over his ears and took off in a run down the hall, muttering to himself, "I didn't hear that, I didn't hear that, I did NOT hear that...!"

Oblivious to her son's mental trauma, Sarah was in a whirlpool of passion and emotion, swept away and under several times until she was finally released in a relieved sigh against Baileywick's brow, and once she'd done that, he finally slowed the pace of his hand until it stilled completely. Then she blew a few more breaths against the slightly sweaty skin by her lips, before smiling and kissing it. "I... Haven't felt like this since I was a maiden with rosy cheeks..." She admitted with a little giggle, leaning her head against his and nuzzling it.

Baileywick smiled back at her, his gentle demeanor returning at once. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, madam - I see a maiden with rosy cheeks in front of me now!"

Withdrawing his hand, he climbed over her and bent down as they sealed their night of love and completion with an amorous kiss. After a long moment of lip-locked bliss, he finally rolled to the side again and curled up against her, hooking an arm around her waist and leaning his head next to her shoulder. His clothes were completely disheveled and semi-soiled, and they hadn't even un-made the bed. It was pretty much the complete opposite of how his usual nightly routine of cleaning his teeth and tucking himself neatly under the covers tended to go, but he actually didn't mind that at all.

"Goodnight sir~" Sarah cooed and cuddled up to him.

"Sweet dreams, milady~" He returned with complete contentment.

The next morning all the maids were whispering busily amongst each other when they thought they couldn't be heard, about the strange sounds outside of Baileywick's bedroom that a couple of them had been around to catch. Naturally, Baileywick was completely embarrassed to hear them talking about such things, but to be honest, Sarah was only all too amused. She hadn't felt so much like a schoolgirl in years, having her romantic excursions be everyone's new hot topic!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
